Speechless
by xXKatie109Xx
Summary: Yuuki is suffering greatly since he left. Now she must make the decision of a lifetime: will she go to him, or will she wait for him? First VampireKnight fanfic Technically incest is involved?
1. I'll Never Love Again

Authoress's Notice: I am really sick of not writing. I went into this little cave of darkness since freshman year of high school and I still haven't come out of it yet. So here's a story that I pulled from my dreams about a week ago. It wasn't a detailed story but it was a very powerful and meaningful one. It's one of those dreams you just can't ignore. So here's to hoping that dreams can kick me out of my shell. Also, I hope when you read this, that you find a different level of maturity that I've never really pulled off in my writing before. It's been a while since I've written anything, so let's pray that I've still got a knack for something I really do enjoy doing. (I just realized that only about 1/6 of people read these notices)

Sincerely,

Katie

Speechless

Prologue:

She awoke groggily. She felt a sort of emptiness inside her. She didn't need food...and she wasn't thirsty either. She knew just what she needed to keep herself content however, she knew that what she needed was no longer around. What she needed could be grown, harvested, raised, or bought. What she needed didn't exist on this world (or so she thought). I supposed she was just going to have to wait. How long would she wait? If it was minutes, months, years, or _centuries_, I did not know. Could she wait that long?

How could she be patient when she was suffering so greatly? Someone of her kind would suffer in minutes what we suffer in lifetimes. Was it worth the pain, despair, distraught, the restless angry bitter nights that fell upon the needy girl ? She had a choice. She could have left it, and moved on with her life. She could have ran to it, and left everything else behind. She could have waited for it. Perhaps this world would never be kind and understanding to her. For where you and I live in a world of good and bad, there is only pain, loneliness, and war in hers.

Shall I be the one to write your story, Yuuki? 

_Which will you choose my little princess? Shall you shatter earth or shatter_ all hearts?

(AN: I had another dream after the prologue and moved this entire story from a Naruto theme to Vampire Knight. Hope no one finds this too odd.)

Chapter 1 : The Dream Scene

"Ugh. I hate Mondays. Who honestly enjoys getting up at this hour." Yuuki grumbled unhappily. Nothing was enjoyable anymore. She turned off her alarm clock in a non classy manner and got up. Was it only 8 months ago that she was living in a castle with maids, and private tutors, and the man she loved? How had things changed so much in such a little time? From a normal student, to princess, to student again. Maybe someone didn't want her to be happy anymore.

She got up and changed into her school uniform. It was white. It was black before. Yes, before her world came spiraling down. She slipped into her shoes and grabbed her small book bag and walked out her door. As she was walking down the path to school, she noticed how brightly the moon shone. She noticed her shadow. ' I wonder where he is right now...' she thought.

Yuuki approached her school, entering through a back door so she wouldn't have to deal with _those_ people. She didn't feel like approaching the humans anymore. Would they accept her as a person? Would they accept her as someone with the same in explainable feelings? No. She didn't think they would even think of her as anything but a slut and a worthless girl. Yuuki walked through a dark hallway quietly, not making any noise to attract attention from the janitors cleaning the hallways. She glanced at the old grandfather clock near her first class. "7:30pm", her class wouldn't start for another half hour. That was okay, she supposed. She opened the grand doors to her first class of the night: history.

Yuuki sat down at her seat. Her desk was considerably nicer than all of the others in the room. Hers was made of ebony wood. A nice clean cut desk, only for her. 'He used to sit here, his smell is still here...why do I have to sit here...it belongs to him.' She thought to herself. She set her backpack down next to the desk and took out a pen, her journal, and her iPod. She turned on the iPod and put her iPod headphones cautiously into her ears. She's gone through at least a pair of headphones a month nowadays. They're made so cheaply.

"I'll never talk again. I'll never love again. I won't write a song again. I won't even sing along again-" Yuuki sang as she was interrupted. "Why are you here so early Miss Kuran?" Ruka said quietly as she walked into the room gracefully, placing her pale purple bag on her desk. Yuuki shook her head, "I just felt like coming in early, I need to work on history homework anyways." She lied. Ruka smiled lightly. Ruka was a perfect girl. She had the best hair, best nails, perfect body, everything. She was everything that Yuuki thought she wouldn't add up to. Ever since he left, Yuuki has felt vulnerable, like she wasn't as good as everyone else. "That's good that your so highly concerned with your education. Education is something that those who live long cherish the most. It is the only thing we can never stop attaining you know." Ruka spoke quietly, not looking at Yuuki. Yuuki smiled slightly and nodded. "You are right Ruka. I wish to learn more about animals though. They are my favorite to learn about!" Ruka laughed half halfheartedly, "That's good to hear Miss Kuran. It's good to see that you are moving ahead with your life." Yuuki looked at Ruka dead in the eye. "I do not think it is moving on. I think I am just living and breathing. Moving on and living are two different things. You haven't moved on either." Yuuki stated flatly.

Ruka nodded, " I admit that I haven't moved on at all. To be quite honest, his absence leaves me upset and empty. I cry at night you know." She frowned deeply. Yuuki opened her journal and started writing in it. "I've heard you at night. It's obvious you loved my brother. It's been apparent for years now." Yuuki frowned as she scribbled in her book, making sure that the paper was not seen by Ruka. Ruka got the hint, by the weary look in Yuukis eyes. Being the selfish women Ruka was, she smirked and said, "Well, I know that your brother will come back for me. He would care less about you, you know." and with that Ruka got up and walked out of the school doors. She left her stuff at her desk because she would be back in another 20 minutes.

Yuuki sighed. "Would you give it all up for me...?" Yuuki looked out the window, with her crimson eyes. The vivacious moon was shining brightly for her tonight. It was colossal compared to most nights, when it barely shone a mysterious light. 'Can he even come back at all....?' She thought.

The door creaked open as a man of six feet tall walked in with a black shiny leather briefcase. "I'm surprised to see you at class early today Miss Kuran." The man spoke with a mocking demeanor. Yuuki glanced over to him, "Yes, I decided to come in early, it is quite noisy back at the quarters. I wanted some _peace_ and _quiet._ I can see I shall get that no where though." She spoke with little respect for the man. "As your teacher, I would tell you to be more respectful of my status, but I'll let it slide since your not in class right now." He said. He set his briefcase down on his desk in front of the class and started writing some words on the dry erase boards. "By the way Miss Kuran, how is Kaname?" He glanced back at her and laughed.

That's the end of Prologue/Chapter 1! I hope you enjoyed it. I've been trying to use a lot more descriptive words and I also changed my writing style. Being in high school now, I think it looks better when its written in paragraph form. If you think I should go back to writing dialogue form, then you can tell me when you **REVIEW**. Which you will of course. Just hit the little button at the bottom of the page. Thanks for the support; have a wonderful Thanksgiving everyone!


	2. Gone?

Chapter 2 of Speechless

Authoress's Notice: I love writing the first chapter of a story. You set up a story so that the plot can go anyway the reader can imagine and you don't have to worry about someone critiquing your plot because you haven't even set one in full motion yet. I enjoy criticism to a point. When someone gives me criticism, I take it and run with it. So, a big thanks to **.** who has officially scared the living bleepers out of me. If his/her review was nice, I'd hate to see what a mean review for my story is. Just to let you all know, I'm not perfect. In fact, I'm a terrible writer. Now your probably going to ask why I write then? Well, I love writing. I love thinking up plots and putting them on paper. Well, computer at least. So here's to everyone who will love my story, and especially to those who will hate my story! Here's to me as well, because I hope I won't fuck up this story to badly.

Enjoy!

Katie

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x..x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Previously....

_ The door creaked open as a man of six feet tall walked in with a black shiny leather briefcase. "I'm surprised to see you at class early today Miss Kuran." The man spoke with a mocking demeanor. Yuuki glanced over to him, "Yes, I decided to come in early, it is quite noisy back at the quarters. I wanted some peace and quiet. I can see I shall get that no where though." She spoke with little respect for the man. "As your teacher, I would tell you to be more respectful of my status, but I'll let it slide since your not in class right now." He said. He set his briefcase down on his desk in front of the class and started writing some words on the dry erase boards. "By the way Miss Kuran, how is Kaname?" He glanced back at her and laughed._

Yuuki glanced at Yagari. "Why do you ask, Yagari-san?" She sounded removed from the situation, looking back down to her notebook slowly.

"Well, seeing as he was my student, I have been concerned as to what happened to him. Do you know what happened Miss Kuran? I suspect you know because you and he were very close." Yagari said.

Yuuki smiled softly and stood up. "What do you think happened to him?" She asked him.

Yagari smirked, "Well, I just don't know why I asked you Miss Kuran. I do know what happened to him. He's gone off with Sara. You and I both know that."

Yuuki's smile faded.

_Flashback:_

"_Onii-san! Why are you packing?" Yuuki ran to her brother and hugged him. Kaname patted her head softly._

"_Oh Yuuki, I am going on a business trip. Don't worry though, I'll be back soon." Kaname smiled softly. He was a perfect brother._

"_Why do you need to leave me again brother? Why can't I come with? What kind of business trip is it anyways?" Yuuki was rambling nervously. Kaname laughed lightly. _

"_Yuuki its very important that you stay here. Once I am done meeting with some associates of mine, I'll send you a letter telling you what to do. Now, it's very important that you follow what the letter says. And make sure the people at the house listen to what you will tell them. Do you trust me, Yuuki?" He asked? She nodded, highly confused and worried._

_End of Flashback_

Yuuki glanced at the letter inside her notebook. 'Don't make Yagari or anyone from the Vampire Association suspicious about my absence.' a part of the letter says. The letter also told her to return to the school and enroll into the night class.

"Why would I care about that? He is my brother, I am happy for him no matter what he chooses." Yuuki explained plainly.

Then the first bell rang. "Hey Yuuki!!" Aidou yelled as he walked into the room with his books. "Can you believe I'm on time Yagari-sensei?" He said to Yagari, noticing the tension between Yuuki and Yagari.

"Hey Aidou-san!" Yuuki smiled, looking relieved. She sat down at her desk as the rest of the class filed in. Aidou sat next to her.

"You okay Yuuki?" He asked her.

Yuuki just nodded and opened her books.

The bell rang.

"Alright class lets begin on page 228. We're at the middle of World War II when the Americans finally enter..." He began to lecture.

'Maybe he was right...how am I supposed to know what he's actually doing...' she thought as she took notes that were on the board.

Yuuki sighed. She had a feeling something bad was happening, and it worried her.

By the time she knew it, classes had ended and it was 6:30 in the morning.

The sun was just rising and the day classes were all waiting to see the night class.

'Day class....' she thought. She decided to skip going through the walk way back to the dorms and took a short cut. She jumped over the northern brick wall, missing the day class by 80 feet.

"Short cut...huh?" A boy asked, leaning against a tree.

Yuuki smiled. "Yeah, I don't think the day class would be happy to see me back, especially as a night student."

Zero frowned as he looked at Yuuki.

"I'm sorry to hear about Kaname's death, Yuuki. I really am."

"....what...?" Yuuki looked at Zero wide-eyed.

Zero looked at Yuuki and realized it too late. She hadn't heard about it.

"Yuuki...I'm so-"

Yuuki ran fast straight to the dorms.

'No! This isn't right! He couldn't have died! He was....Sara.....She has to have something to do with this. I have to know the truth!' Yuuki ran, brushing the tears off her cheeks.

She slammed the doors of the dorms opened, all of the students were in the middle of the room.

All you could hear was Ruka's sobs, and Kain comforting her. Aidou stood up as Yuuki entered the room.

"Yuuki..." He started

"Is it true." She stated quickly. She need to know.

"We're not sure. Nobody can find him." Kain said lowly.

"Oh, he's not dead then. Silly Zero. How could any of you believe that!? He's probably fine and doing something business related..." She said more to herself than anyone else. She needed to reassure herself that he was fine.

"Yuuki...we can't be sure of anything right now. We've contacted Ichijou to see what he knows." Aidou said.

"I don't trust Ichijou, Aidou. He's too involved with Sara. He's no good for us. Especially since he's with Sara now." Yuuki explained. Aidou nodded.

"He's in love Yuuki!" Kain said trying to defend him. Yuuki laughed.

"If he's in love with her then that is a sad nonreturnable love." Yuuki stated.

"Guys that isn't the point. We need to find out where Kaname is, and fast." Shiki said.

"Hn." Yuuki walked up the staircase into her room and slammed the door shut.

'What do I do...? What should I do...?' She thought.

'What are you doing Kaname...'

There was a soft knock on the door. "Yuuki...can I please come in?" It was Ruka.

"Yes." Yuuki wiped a lone tear off of her face as Ruka walked in.

"I think I know where he is." She said.

"What? How?" Yuuki demanded. Why would Ruka be telling her this?

"Well, I think Kaname is with Sara. Sara has been using Ichijou to find information on Kaname like you said. I think Kaname is trying to keep Sara from doing something that could highly affect us all. Sara was the one who was supposed to stop Kaname from killing the council, she didn't so why does she still persist with Kaname? She's up to something." Ruka said. It sounded reasonable. It sounded like something Kaname would do.

To protect Yuuki.

"Where does Sara live?" Yuuki asked. Ruka shook her head.

"I wouldn't know. I'm not one of her henchman." She said.

Yuuki paused. "Why are you telling me all of this?" She asked

Ruka looked at Yuuki, "You know I love your brother. I know your brother loves you. I want him back just as much as you do and if I found him and asked him to come back he wouldn't even acknowledge my existence. However, if you go to him, he'll listen to you." She said.

"Ruka..." Yuuki looked down at her books and the letter. She knew what she had to do.

"Yes Yuuki?"

"Wanna help me pack?"

End of Chapter 2 – Now go **Review** or read this rant

This one took me a little longer because, I'm putting the pieces of the plot together. This plot is difficult to put together though, especially because I really wanna stay a long side the current manga. So I made Ruka a bit nicer in this chapter. When I mean nicer, I meant trying to convince Yuuki to leave so Ruka doesn't have to. Ruka defiantly has a hidden agenda. I can't stand people like that. I can't begin to describe to you all how hard it is to write a Vampire Knight story. Being a Naruto writer, I'm so used to easy to read plots but this one has a plot within a plot and I'm killing my butt over here to make it good. So, I am writing the third chapter after this one, and then I'm working on a Naruto fanfiction and I'll be working on my next story which will more than likely be either a Vampire Knight or Death Note fanfiction. I've defiantly left my comfort zone and I'm enjoying the ride. So anyways. **Review** ladies and gentlemen. Hate it or love it I'll be writing the third chapter tomorrow. Hopefully you all like it!


End file.
